The present invention relates to a cinch or girth assembly for attaching a saddle to an animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cinch or girth assembly having an elastomeric sleeve or non-rub cover with a protective guard attached to a portion of an outer periphery of the sleeve or cover. A web assembly having buckles secured thereto is disposed within the sleeve or cover so that an unguarded portion of the outer periphery of the sleeve or cover lies adjacent the animal.
Cinches or girths are used to attach a saddle to an animal. Cinches or girths partially encircle the underside of an animal such as a horse near the front legs. These cinches or girths have a pair of buckles at each end which engage straps of the saddle. Such cinches or girths additionally include a pair of rings in the middle. One of these rings attaches to a tie down or, alternatively, to a breast collar of the saddle. The other ring attaches to a flank strap of a girth on the back of the saddle.
Sleeves or non-rub covers for saddle cinches or girths are known. The sleeve or cover is slid over the cinch or girth and, optionally, the buckles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,836 issued to applicant of the present invention. These sleeves or covers are made from a soft elastomeric material such as neoprene that helps reduce abrasive contact between the cinch or girth and the animal.
A problem with such sleeves or covers is that outer peripheral portions not in contact with the animal are subject to damaging contact with other objects. Such contact tends to reduce the life of the sleeve or cover. Objects such as spurs of a rider of the animal can contact the exposed outer periphery of the sleeve or cover causing unsightly gouges, marks, and scratches. This is particularly problematic for cinch or girth assemblies used with show animals where appearance of both the animal and equipment attached to the animal are important.
A protective guard for a saddle cinch or girth assembly that solved these problems would be a welcome improvement. Accordingly, an embodiment of the present invention includes a cinch or girth assembly for attaching a saddle to an animal. The cinch or girth assembly includes a web assembly having buckles secured thereto for connection to the saddle. Structure is provided for covering the web assembly to reduce abrasive contact between the web assembly and the animal. A portion of the periphery of the covering structure lies adjacent the animal. The cinch or girth assembly further includes structure, attached to an exposed portion of the periphery of the covering structure that lies away from the animal, that shields the covering structure from damaging contact with other objects.
The web assembly may include a first web to which the buckles are secured and a second web having a width greater than the first web that is attached to the first web. This first web may include first and second belts that are attached together. The second belt may be interposed between the first belt. The first and second belts may be secured to the buckles so that each forms first and second layers. These first layers may each have first ends that are attached together and to the second layers. The first layers further include second ends, opposite the first ends, that are also attached together and to the second layers.
The second web may include first and second layers that are attached together. The length of the second web may be greater than the length of the first web so that portions of the second web lie adjacent the buckles. These portions of the second web adjacent the buckles may be attached to the covering structure.
The covering structure may include an elastomeric sleeve in which the web assembly is disposed. This sleeve may be made of neoprene.
The shielding structure may include a sheet attached to the exposed portion of the periphery of the covering structure. This sheet has dimensions generally conforming to those of the exposed portion. This sheet may be made from leather, nylon, or jersey material.
A third web has rings secured to the ends thereof. The third web is attached to the second web so that the rings are generally perpendicular to the buckles and extend through the covering structure.
The cinch or girth assembly may further include structure interposed between the web assembly and the covering structure for reducing friction between the web assembly and the covering structure. The friction reducing structure may include a liner attached to the covering structure. This liner may be made from jersey material.
Another embodiment of the cinch or girth assembly includes an elastomeric sleeve having an inner periphery that defines a cavity and an outer periphery. A liner is attached to the inner periphery of the sleeve and a guard is attached to an exposed portion of the outer periphery of the sleeve. A web assembly is disposed within the cavity of the sleeve. This web assembly has buckles secured thereto for connecting to a saddle so that an unguarded portion of the outer periphery of the sleeve lies adjacent an animal.
The sleeve may be made from a folded elastomeric sheet having a first surface to which a liner is attached and a second surface generally opposite the first surface. The sheet is formed into a sleeve so that confronting longitudinal edges of the sheet are directed generally towards the cavity defined by the sleeve. These edges are secured together. In one embodiment, the sleeve is made of neoprene.
The guard may include a sheet that has dimensions generally conforming to the exposed portion of the outer periphery of the sleeve. The sheet may be made from leather, nylon, or jersey material.
The web assembly may include a first web to which buckles are secured and a second web, having a width greater than the width of the first web, attached to the first web. Longitudinal edges of the second web extend beyond longitudinal edges of the first web. Portions of the second web adjacent the buckles may be attached to the sleeve. The first and second webs may, in cooperation with the inner periphery of the sleeve, define pockets adjacent the longitudinal edges of the first and second webs and the inner periphery.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a cinch or girth assembly for attaching a saddle to an animal. The cinch or girth assembly includes an elastomeric sheet having a first surface and a second surface. A liner is attached to the first surface of the sheet. Structure is provided for forming the sheet into a tubular sleeve having an inner periphery and an outer periphery. A liner is attached to the inner periphery which defines a cavity. A portion of the outer periphery is formed from the first surface of the sheet having the liner attached thereto. A web assembly having buckles secured thereto is disposed within the cavity of the sleeve. The buckles connect the cinch or girth assembly to the saddle so that the unlined portion of the outer periphery of the sleeve lies adjacent the animal.
The elastomeric sheet may be made of neoprene. The sleeve may have a first thickness adjacent the animal and a second thickness generally opposite the first thickness. The second thickness may be greater than the first thickness. The second thickness may include first and second layers of the sheet that are secured to the first thickness by the forming structure. The liner may be made of jersey material.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.